


La croisée des neuf mondes

by KitrinaFalcone



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitrinaFalcone/pseuds/KitrinaFalcone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oubliez ce que vous pensez savoir sur les Mythes et Légendes. Car voici le récit jamais dévoilé de la Déesse des saisons, Perséphone et de Sigyn, Déesse de la fidélité et de l'Endurance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Le rapt de Perséphone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Birdie_Kittybird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdie_Kittybird/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perséphone à la première personne.

Un vent chaud aux effluves de miel caressait mes bras et mon visage. Le soleil se frayait un chemin à travers l’épaisse chevelure des arbres, laissant des traînées de lumière dorée qui dansaient sur le duvet de la terre. Les nymphes se prêtaient à cette ronde enjouée, tout en sifflotant un air paisible. Je décidai alors de m’éloigner, vêtue de ma robe blanche qui ondulait avec légèreté à chacun de mes pas. Des fleurs de toutes sortes émanaient un parfum sucré le long du chemin que j’avais emprunté. Hibiscus, Géraniums, Amaryllis et Gesses tapissaient l’allée boisée, mais parmi toutes ces merveilles, ce sont les Narcisses qui avaient séduit mon regard. J’en cueillis pour mon bon plaisir, comme envoûtée. Cet instant ne faisait qu’émoustiller mes sens et m’emplissait de bonheur à l’état pur. 

Le Narcisse est digne de la grandeur des saisons : il possède la simplicité du printemps, la beauté de l’été, la mélancolie automnale et la blancheur de l’hiver. Son centre orangé laisse entrevoir la géométrie de l’étoile, comme si cette création divine était le fruit du ciel et de la terre, une symbiose parfaite de l’univers. En fait, il me rappelait ma mère Déméter, grande déesse de l’agriculture et des moissons. Son rôle est d’assurer la fertilisation des plantes et de guider la race humaine dans la pratique des récoltes. Elle leur a donné cet art en cadeau. Les païens la considèrent également comme leur mère. Et je ne peux les démentir, car, en effet, son amour maternel va bien au-delà des liens du sang qui nous unissent elle et moi. Elle est omnisciente, universelle, aimante et juste.

Dès ma naissance, elle me chérit tel un bijou précieux. Elle me cacha sur cette île, en Sicile, pendant les saisons du printemps et de l’été, pour me protéger, semble-t-il, des dangers provoqués par la magnificence de mes traits. 

Non loin de là, j’aperçus le lac Pergusa et je décidai de m’y baigner. Je laissai glisser le tissu le long de mon corps élancé et plongeai nue dans la source naturelle. Des étoiles de jour scintillaient sur la surface. 

Le contact sensuel de l’eau contre ma chair était apaisant. Je songeais à Adonis, à son corps musclé reluisant, à ses cheveux aux couleurs de l’écorce et à sa bouche mince, invitante. Cependant, je ne pouvais rivaliser face à Aphrodite dans la joute pour son cœur. Cette idée refroidit soudain mon esprit. Tant pis! Je continuais à m’évader par quelques longueurs dans la source chaude aux effets aphrodisiaques. 

Je ris. Quelle ironie, va! 

Par la suite, je m’étendis au soleil, n’ayant que son énergie bienfaitrice pour me couvrir. Les gouttelettes encore ruisselantes sur ma peau en rafraîchissaient les ardeurs.  
J’observai le bleu du ciel. Jamais je n’aurais cru pouvoir me passer d’une telle merveille. Toutes ces couleurs vivifiantes, cette atmosphère sereine et la vue des végétaux aux diversités innombrables. Je ne me voyais pas en un autre paradis. L’univers était mon terrain de jeu. La nature, mon jardin. 

Un Narcisse poussa à mes côtés, je pus voir sa croissance en une fraction accélérée. D’abord ce fut une pousse verte minuscule, elle se mit à grandir, grandir, grandir, puis, jaillit les pétales dans toute leurs splendeurs. Quelle beauté que la complexité de la vie! J’entrepris de le cueillir avec toute la naïveté du monde. 

Quand la racine se détacha, on put entendre comme un craquement d’os. Le ciel se couvrit d’une masse de nuages menaçant. Le sol fut aspiré à travers le portail que je venais d’ouvrir. L’éboulement du terrain gagnait en surface, s’affaissant à la vitesse d’une épidémie de peste. Il ne restait plus qu’une énorme crevasse sombre et abyssale, où jadis la beauté avait germé et prospéré. 

Je sentais le tremblement plaintif de la nature, la douleur de la flore meurtris. On aurait dit les premiers signes de la saison des glaces, quand la mort prend d’assaut le royaume bienfaisant. Je sentais en moi un malaise intense. Une brûlure, un pincement. Mon cœur se perça. Je me suis alors écroulée, face contre terre et pressa la douce fleur contre ma poitrine. 

Soudainement, un homme, ma foi, plus qu’effrayant, émergea des bas fond. Ses yeux noirs étaient aussi creux que la mort, sa peau, d’une blancheur spectrale. Ses cheveux bouclés tombaient malicieusement sur de larges épaules. Vêtu d’une longue cape d’ombre, il m’agrippa et m’entraîna dans la fosse infernale.


	2. La descente aux Enfers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perséphone à la première personne.

Mon corps fut aspiré. Je sentais mon cœur qui voulait sortir de ma poitrine, comme si quelqu’un tentait de me l’arracher. Mes mains palpaient sans succès le froid brouillard qui m’enveloppait. Mon ravisseur plantait ses ongles noirs dans la chair de mes bras maintenant bleuté par la violence de sa poigne. Je sentis un picotement au bout des doigts et un frisson me parcourir l’échine. Tout était flou. L’air quasi irrespirable pesait sur mes épaules nues. 

Nous atterrîmes alors dans une vallée souterraine. Un plafond de nuages noirs couvrait les saules mort couvert de givres. Leurs branches pleuraient des larmes de glaces, figées à l’extrémité. Un vent vaporeux planait sur toute la place, laissant cette végétation morte dans une ambiance de ténèbres et de froid. Un bruit de feuilles mortes craquait sous chacun de nos pas. Au loin, une arche poudreuse se matérialisait à travers le brouillard épais. Je reconnu le mot gravé à même sa pierre blanchâtre, presque grise. Katabasis : la descente aux Enfers. 

Mon regard affolé cherchait une issue, une échappatoire à la pente fatale qui m’attendait. Je posais alors les yeux sur le visage de l’homme qui me tenait captive. Impassible, rien ne dégageait de son être aussi mort et terne que l’environnement dans lequel il m’amenait de force. Le sort en était jeté. Je me retrouvais prise au piège. 

L’arche donnait sur une grotte pentue dont le miroitement aux couleurs d’émeraude se mouvait sur la paroi humide. Mes pieds me faisaient mal, il me semblait avoir marché sur quelque chose de pointu, une roche. Ma peau se fendit, laissant le liquide rouge marquer la trace de mon passage. Je poussais un cri, en trébuchant. Il me ramena tout de suite sur mes pattes et pressa le pas de plus belle. Des larmes ruisselaient le long de mes joues. Qu’allait-il m’arriver maintenant?

Au bout du tunnel de pierre, j’aperçue un quai fait de bois pourris par le temps passé dans l’eau de la rivière. Un autre homme se tenait debout dans une gondole tout en os; un squelette sertis d’un crâne d’onyx, trônait en son devant. Il était vêtu d’une robe noire, rabaissée sur son visage. Seul ses yeux brillants, comme deux lucioles, trahissait sa silhouette humanoïde. 

Il fit un grand geste de la main, nous invitant à prendre place dans l’embarcation. Je trébuchai une deuxième fois dans une des lattes de bois et me retrouva nez à nez avec les âmes perfides nageant dans les eaux calmes des Enfers. Ils essayèrent de m’agripper, de m’entraîner dans leur solitude éternelle. Le passeur leur donna un coup de rame et me tendit la main. Il me sembla entendre un chuchotement dans mon esprit. Non, il s’agissait plutôt d’un sentiment, comme si l’on me disait tout doucement : vient… vient… monte.  
J’obéis, calmée par le charme apaisant de son appel. 

Les plaintes silencieuses étaient insupportables. On aurait dit que le bonheur périssait aux portes mêmes de la mort. La tristesse régnait en maître dans ce royaume de désolation. Les couloirs d’eau serpentaient infiniment, s’enfonçant de plus en plus loin de la sortie. 

J’aurais cru mourir de peur lorsque je vis Cerberus, un énorme chien à trois têtes, gardien de la grille des morts, si je n’avais pas déjà été dans le vaisseau de Charon, en route vers un avenir incertain. Ses crocs acérés dégoulinantes de bave étaient fixés sur moi. Un grondement fort comme le tonnerre surgit de ses gueules. Mon kidnappeur se mit à rire en me voyant tressaillir. «Tu t’habitueras bien vite, tu verras» M’as-t-il dit. Étrangement, son sourire avait quelque chose d’angélique, voir séduisant. C’est alors que je remarquais les petites rides aux coins de ses yeux, le rictus aux commissures de ses lèvres. Cela lui donnait un air sage, presque chaleureux. 

Il détacha un os du bateau et l’envoya au chien. Chaque tête se l’arrachait avec vivacité. Puis, la grille noire s’ouvrit. 

La rivière continuait son chemin, surplombant une ville d’âme en pleurs, en proie aux flammes et au désespoir. Des âmes battues, torturés, tué encore et encore, revivant la mort terrestre qui les avaient menés jusqu’ici. C’était terrible à voir. Lui, continuait à rire. Il n’était plus beau du tout. 

Notre chemin se termina au bord d’un manoir immense, assied sur une chute de lave en fusion. Ses innombrables fenêtres noircies lui donnait un air lugubre, sans compter les flocons de cendres provenant de la cheminé. Une odeur de chair brûlé me parvint aux narines alors que j’entendais avec rythme les cries incessant des pauvres malheureux qui gisaient là. Je frissonnais. Il valait mieux ne point y penser.


	3. La Maison près du rivage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn à la première personne.

Un rayon chaud caressait mon visage. Les paupières lourdes, je m’assoupis sur la plage. Les vagues scintillaient, gorgés de soleil. Le vent me berçait tranquillement, tel un virtuose dont les notes louaient le dieu du sommeil. Lentement, je m’abandonnais à cette danse, au rythme de ce rivage de percussion.  
   
Je rêvassais. Je rêvassais au monde, à la nature. À la plus insignifiante gouttelette de pluie qui se fracasse contre l’océan. À la forêt, au silence du feuillage qui sommeille en son centre. À la passion ardente d’une flamme de chandelle. À la tempête virevoltante que peux provoquer un soupir… Oh oui, je rêvassais.  
   
L’odeur salée picotait mes papilles alors que le temps se cristallisait dans mon esprit. 

Il y a toujours un moment, lorsque le soleil disparaît engloutis par les flots, où l'horizon n'est rien d'autre qu'un éclat doré. Un rayon de miel à perte de vue. J'ouvrit les yeux et en cet instant, le ciel, le rivage et la mer ne faisait qu'un. Le souffle coupé par tant de beauté, je me redressa pour savourer cet instant des yeux. Cette vision était si belle qu'il me semble que le temps resta à jamais figé. J'ai empoigné fermement une poignée de sable, puis j'ai tendu le bras, le laissant couler lentement devant moi, comme un sablier. Chaque petit grain emporté par le vent qui rejoins l'infinité de l'océan aidait mon esprit à dissocier le réel du rêve. Mais la triste vérité est que le temps est éphémère. Alors que le dernier grain de sable quitta ma paume, j'ouvrit la main comme pour lui sommer de revenir, la nostalgie dans le regard. Mais il était partie. Mon monde doré pris une teinte rouge et violacé, puis la noirceur entama son règne. 

Je restais immobile, enroulant mes bras autour de mes jambes afin de me réchauffer. Puis, curieusement, de la buée s'est mise à sortir de ma bouche à chaque respire. C'est alors que le mouvement irrégulier de la mer me fit sortir de ma torpeur. 

Mon père d'adoption, Njörd, Dieu Vane de la mer et des Vents, était de retour avec sa nouvelle épouse, la géante Skadi, maîtresse de l'Hiver et fille de feu Thjazi, qui commanda l'enlèvement de ma très chère cousine Idunn. À la mort du Géant change-peau; l'Aigle Roi, Skadi pris sur elle de venger son trépas. Les Ases lui offrirent de l'or en offrande de paix, mais elle refusa. L'on lui permis alors de se choisir un mari, cependant, en ne voyant que leur pieds. Les Dieux se placèrent donc derrière un immense rideau. Skadi, reconnue pour son désir envers l'éblouissant Baldr; le fils chéri d'Asgard, pensa certainement avoir fait le bon choix. Mais la voilà, établissant son nouveau domicile à la Maison près du rivage, loin de son hiver éternel.


End file.
